


Walk With Me

by I_need_canon_MikaAni



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Central Park, M/M, NYC, New York City, hotdogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3076583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_canon_MikaAni/pseuds/I_need_canon_MikaAni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Central park and hot dogs. JeanArmin Fluff. Just a sort of cute little drabble.</p><p>(I still suck at summaries, but I promise that the story is better.)</p><p>Written for armin.arlerts on Instagram</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk With Me

**Author's Note:**

> After drinking fake champagne and not sleeping the night before, I wrote this. Because someone said JeanArmin and hot dogs. At four a.m. this is what happened.

Usually walking in Central Park in December would involve heavy coats and hats. Scarves five feet long wrapped half a dozen times around faces barely visible under oversized hats and earmuffs. Boots a size too big because there were three pairs of socks underneath them.

Key word usually.

Fortunately, it was sunny and forty seven degrees.

Kids were running around in jeans and light jackets, mothers watched from park benches while drinking Starbucks and eating chocolate. Couples walked hand in hand alongside each other, sharing various forms of junk food. Hot dogs, fries, ice cream and other couple type foods.

Jean and Armin were no different.

It had been Armin’s idea, going out to enjoy the brief sunshine before the winter storms came in. Jean had followed, in an effort to be a good boyfriend and prove once and for all to Eren that he  _could_ make Armin happy without consequences.

He had set out for Armin and Eren’s shared apartment wearing nothing more than jeans and their school’s sweatshirt. Armin had answered the door in about the same attire, and off they went to Central Park.

They made their way over to their spot. A small pond almost in the middle of the park that few people visited. Right then, it was just the two of them in their own little world. A place of peace where they could spend an eternity together.

It was a nice beautiful scene, until a food vendor’s shouting ruined the moment.

"HOT DOGS HERE! ONE FOR A BUCK FIFTY! GET ‘EM WHILE THEY'RE HOT! TWO FOR TWO! HOT DOGS RIGHT HERE! GET ‘EM WHILE THER’RE HOT FOLKS!"

The shouting of the food vendor had attracted Armin's attention. Something Jean noticed, he also noticed the way that Armin's eyes lit up. Already bright blue eyes turned positively radiant.

“Can we get some Jean?”

He could feel his heart speed up in his chest as he nodded. Armin looked so happy,so innocent, so _young._ How many years had it been since Armin had looked like this? It didn’t matter, this moment had to last. He was going to _make_ it last.

“Of course, uh… just let me get my wallet.”

They walked up to the vendor and ordered two.

“Two dollars and twenty-four cents with tax kid.”

Jean scowled. He wasn’t a kid! He was a full grown man! If he wanted to, he could go to a liquor store and buy some legally he was that old. This asshole had no right to call him a kid.

“Listen here you littl-“

Armin cuts off his rant with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Jean _._ ”

Right. Armin. Armin is important. This man was an idiot and clearly not worth his time or attention.

_Stay focused Kirstein…_

“Here.”

Jean dumped the money into the hand of the vendor and took the food. Armin started putting toppings on as the vendor gave Jean back his change.

A moment later they resumed their walking around the pond. Armin eating a hotdog with ketchup and a little bit of mustard, Jean putting his change back in his pocket before starting on his own.

Armin had a smile on his face that Jean hadn’t seen since third grade. He looked so happy and so _fucking perfect_ , why couldn’t Armin look like that all the time?

“Jean…”

Armin stopped eating his hotdog and sat down on a park bench. Jean got down on his knees so he could look him in the eyes.

“Is something wrong? Is your hotdog bad? Because if it is I’ll-”

Armin cut him off with a peck on the lips.

“No. It’s nothing like that… It’s just… Can we do this again? It’s really fun.”

 “Yes.”

Armin grinned. At that moment Jean made a decision. He would buy as many hot dogs as he had to. As long as Armin looked as happy as he did in this moment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And does anyone ship Jean/Annie? Apparently it exists.


End file.
